Sailor Moon R: Alternate
by Usa
Summary: So the title's not original... Anyway, this is my take on a different version of the R season. Angsty, Usagi POV. Please R&R *puppy dog eyes*


Title: Sailor Moon R: Alternate  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, TOEI Animations, and Bandai.  
Notes: Please excuse the spelling Motoki's sister's name if I got it wrong. I've never even written the name before... ^^;;   
  
  
**********  
SMR: Alternate  
**********  
  
I rushed quickly towards Chibiusa's moon beam. The Dark Moon Family was after her again. When arriving on the scene, I noticed that none of the other Senshi were around.   
  
Chibiusa was backed into a corner. There was no escape for her. Just as the droid was about to attack, I cried out, "Stop right there! I am an agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Oh, you will?"  
  
"Hai!" I exclaimed. "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
As soon as the droid was gone, Chibiusa came up to me. I asked her if she was all right. She replied angrily, "Baka! I was handling that very well on my own!"  
  
"Yeah, right! It had you backed into a corner!"  
  
This is when the others arrived, transformed and ready for action. "What's going on?" Venus asked.  
  
As if on cue, Chibiusa began crying. "Chibiusa-chan," Mercury said, "daijobu?"  
  
She shook her head and showed Mercury the bruise on her arm. "Usagi was so busy with her speech that the droid nearly killed me!"  
  
My eyes widened. Why was that little brat lying?   
  
"Nani yo?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Usagi!" Mars' face was bright red.  
  
I backed away. "You-- you believe her, minna?" I asked sadly. Surely that wouldn't think I'd risk Chibiusa's life for a speech, would they? Looking at their faces, I realized that they would always believe her. Ever since Chibiusa came into my life, people have believed her over me.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I don't know what your problem is, but you have to be more careful," Jupiter told me.  
  
"Yeah," Venus agreed.  
  
Mercury looked at everyone and walked up to me as they nodded. "Usagi-chan, as of right now, you are suspended from becoming Sailor Moon."  
  
"The brooch, Usagi," Mars said.  
  
I held it close. This was a family heirloom, there was no way I was giving it to them. "I-iie, Rei-chan. You have my word, I won't transform, but please don't take it from me."  
  
"This is for Chibiusa-chan's sake," Jupiter explained. "She needs to be protected, taken care of."  
  
I nodded slowly and ran off. 'What about me?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
I arrived home to find the house quiet. I was surprised because usually I find Mama busily preparing dinner while music played in the background. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever...  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Entering the kitchen, my heart leapt into my throat. 'Please no!'   
  
"Mama!" I exclaimed, kneeling next to her unconscious form. "Mama, daijobu?" She didn't reply. With a shaky hand, I picked up the phone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Usagi, where is she?"  
  
"Papa!" I cried, running to him. "The doctor is with her right now. He's been in there for about a half hour." Tears formed in my eyes. But, instead of hugging me, Papa turned to Shingo.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be all right, Shingo."  
  
I sighed. I may be older than Shingo but I still need reassurance...  
  
"Tsukino Kenji-san?" Papa went to the doctor. "Your wife is critical condition. She had a brain aneurism, which is a blood clot. She slipped into a coma. I'm sorry to say that she may not make it through the night. Sumimasen."  
  
Papa nodded slowly. "A-arigatou." He turned to us when the doctor walked away.   
  
I could hardly breath. Mama might die. Mama... Iie, this can't be true, can it?   
  
I followed Papa and Shingo into the hospital room. Imagining a world without Mama was nightmare.  
  
"Usagi," Papa said.   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Find Chibiusa, she needs to be here."  
  
"Hai, Papa." I left reluctantly, wondering if it would be the last time I'd see Mama alive.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I knew exactly where she'd be. This was already shaping out to be a horrible day! Now I had to deal with Mamo-chan and his overwhelming urge to hurt me. I still can't figure out why he broke up with me. Why can't guys express their feelings?  
  
Arriving at his door, it was five minutes before I knocked on it. "Hai?" he asked.  
  
A smiled sadly. Mamo-chan is chou kakkoii! He used to be mine too...   
  
"Mamo-ch-" I caught myself. "Mamoru-san, is Chibiusa here?"  
  
"Just a minute," he replied without emotion. It makes me wonder if what we had was just a farce, at least on his end. Doesn't he notice that I've been crying? I'm sure my appearance is less than perfect as well.  
  
Chibiusa finally came out. She jumped up and hugged Mamo-chan. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan! Ja ne!"  
  
I glare at them. She just loves to torture me like that. She knows we used to be together. I try not to let it bother me, but it does. Sighing, I take her hand and I basically lead her.   
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where are we going? Why do you look so sad? And you're not fighting with me? What's going on?"   
  
I debate whether or not to stop and tell or just take her to the hospital. I'd better tell her now, I think she needs to be prepared for what she sees.  
  
"Chibiusa, Mama is in the hospital," I say. "She's really sick. She- she might d-die..."  
  
I feel sick myself when I see the look of terror on the little girl's face.   
  
"You're lying, Usagi!" she exclaimed.  
  
"N-nani?" I hadn't expected this. "Chibiusa, I would never lie about this! I yelled back at her.  
  
Since I was kneeling next to her, she decided to smack me across the face. "I hate you, Usagi!" With that, she ran off.  
  
"Do you know how much I wish I was lying?" I whisper quietly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!"   
  
"Rei-chan," the little girl said. "Usagi's being mean to me again."  
  
"Nani? What happened?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She told me that Ikuko-Mama is dying," Chibiusa said between sobs. "I can't believe that! Does Usagi hate me so much?"  
  
"Are you certain that's what she said?" Ami questioned.  
  
'Always the sensible one, ne?' Chibiusa thought. "Hai, that's what she told me!"  
  
"Well," Minako said, "I suppose if she's telling the truth, we'll find them at Tokyo General."  
  
The girls nodded and headed over.  
  
~~~~~  
  
By the time I got back to the hospital, I was emotionally drained. The day had definately taken it's toll on me. First I was suspended from the Senshi, then I find my mother unconscious and learn she may not last through the night.  
  
I couldn't breath. The whole room was spinning fast. I felt myself falling over and... into someone's arms?   
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Papa! Papa, I'm so scared. I can't live without Mama! I can't!" Papa held onto me tightly. I felt someone else's arms wrapping around my waist as well. "Shingo."  
  
"Usagi, we'll be all right, you'll see!"  
  
"What do you go see your mother, sweetheart? Shingo and I will give the two of you some time alone." I nod. "Ne, did you find Chibiusa?"  
  
"Hai, but she ran away. I don't think she believed me... well, wanted to believe me."  
  
"I'll go see if I can find her. I have my phone with me if you need anything."  
  
I entered the room and sat by Mama's side. I've never felt so helpless in all my life. Here I was, the Champion of justice, and I couldn't save my own mother! "Mama..."  
  
I'm not sure how long I stayed in that room, staring at her beautiful face, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, she stirred.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Hai, Mama?" I said, grabbing her hand. "Daijobu?" I am such an idiot!  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to be, baby."  
  
"Don't say that, Mama! You're supposed to be their when I get married! Mama!"  
  
She wiped the tears from my face. "I am so proud of you, Usa, or should I say, Sailor Moon."   
  
I gasped. "You know?"  
  
"I've known for quite a while now, honey. I know about your friends, about Luna and Artemis. I am very proud of you all!"   
  
It seemed as though she were trying to catch her breath.  
I shook my head. "Mama don't leave me! You're the only one who understands me!"  
  
"No I'm not, Usagi. Talk to your Papa. He understands more than you give him credit for. I will always love you and be watching over you."  
  
"I love you too, okaasama," I cry.   
  
I watch as my mother, the woman who brought me into this world, breathe her last breath. "IIIIEEEE!"   
  
I barley feel Papa pull me away and sit me on a chair. I just keep to myself as he, Chibiusa, and Shingo give Mama a kiss goodbye.   
  
Finally we left the room. I trailed behind Papa, who was carrying Chibiusa and holding Shingo's hand.   
  
I don't know what to do. Who to turn to. I know Papa is going to be busy with questions from Chibiusa and he'll have to deal with Shingo as well.   
  
What about me? Who's going to comfort me?  
  
~~~~~  
  
It's been two weeks since Mama died. Papa has been working himself so much that I barely see him anymore. I know he's taking this hard. Shingo has been staying with a friend since then.   
  
And Chibiusa. She apologized to me but now she stays at Rei-chan's.   
  
Oh, yeah, my friends... Well, they're finally allowing me to join them in the fights again. I guess they just don't want to admit they need my help.   
  
We finally defeated the Dark Moon Family, but there are still droids we have to fight. Who knows how many are out there.   
  
I quietly headed over to Crown's. I don't go to Senshi meetings anymore. If they need me, they'll call me. I don't like the stares I receive from them. I don't know if it's from pity or hate.  
  
"Konichiwa, Usagi-chan!" I smile, at least Motoki and his sister still talk to me.  
  
"Konichiwa, Motoki-san. A chocolate milkshake, please!"  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Hey, Usa-chan!"  
  
"Unazuks-chan!" Motoki's sister could always brighten a room. I guess I used to be like that too...  
  
"How are you doing? I've missed you coming in here," she said as Motoki handed me the milkshake.  
  
"I've been okay. Some days are harder than others." I look down, suddenly interested in my drink.  
  
Motoki attempts to cheer me. Keyword being attempts. "Usagi-chan, why don't you play the new Sailor V game!"  
  
'Sailor V...'   
  
"No thanks." Looking at my watch, I stand up. "I got to go," I say, leaving.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chibiusa was feeling horrible. Not only because of Ikuko's death, but for the way she treated Usagi. She felt some sort of connection to the older girl.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and a Senshi with greenish black hair stood in front of Chibiusa. "Puu!"  
  
"Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said with a nod.  
  
"Did you come to bring me home? Is it safe yet?"  
  
"It is safe, Small Lady, but you cannot go home until you fix something here."  
  
Chibiusa was confused. "Fix something here? What happened?"  
  
Pluto sighed. 'I thought she would have figured it out by now.' "Small Lady, if you don't fix things here, you will have a tarnished relationship with your Mother when you return. Her friends will as well."  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that, Puu. How can that be?"  
  
"Have you not met anyone who resembles your mother? Even the slightest bit?"  
  
The young girl thought for a few minutes. Finally, she gasped. "Are saying Usagi is my Mama?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Puu!" Chibiusa cried, jumping into the Senshi's arms. "She's going to hate me!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
I was about to make some curry when the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Chibiusa... and very familiar looking woman in a dress suit. "Chibiusa? Daijbou?"  
  
"There's something we need to talk about, Princess," the stranger said.  
  
My eyes widened. She knew who I was! "Who are you?" I asked. They way she answered my question, is not what I had expected.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen her since the Silver Millennium. "What's going on?"  
  
Pluto smiled. "You remember me, Princess." After I nodded, she continued. "I am a friend of Small Lady's Mother. Small Lady, why don't you introduce yourself properly."  
  
Chibiusa curtsyed. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Princess of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Nani? You're a Princess?" This is weird. What are they trying to tell me?  
  
"Usagi... my Mama is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She has a very special crystal called the Ginzuishou. Perhaps you've heard of it?"  
  
Chibiusa didn't even have to ask me that, she knows I have the Ginzuishou. In fact, she tried to steal it from me to save her... "Did you say the Queen has the Ginzuishou?" Pluto and Chibiusa nodded. "That means that I'm... I'm the Queen?"  
  
"That is correct, Princess," Pluto replied.  
  
"Mama!" Chibiusa cried. "Gomen nasai!" Before I could reply, she said, "I hope you don't think I'm apologizing just because you're my Mama."  
  
"I know, Small Lady, I know."  
  
Pluto cleared her throat. "I must be going now. Princess, it was good to see you again. Small Lady, you have one more month here. Behave and mind your Mother!"  
  
With that, Pluto left.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The panic attacks had nearly ceased about three weeks later. I accepted that I couldn't see my Mama anymore. It still hurts, though.   
  
Chibiusa has been a big help. I now know what Mama dealt with concerning her children. I was also aware that my little girl was leaving in two days.   
  
Just as I handed Chibiusa an ice cream cone, there was cry for help. "Go figure," I muttered. "Chibiusa, stay here, please." She nodded as I found a place to transform. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
I nearly screamed when I arrived on the scene. Jupiter and Mars were down, but thankfully conscious. Venus and Mercury were trying their best to hold the droid off, to no avail. 'If Jupiter and Mars couldn't handle this droid, how could I?' Shrugging, I yelled, "You stupid ass things are getting on my nerves!"  
  
I could feel everyone staring at me in shock. I never cuss.  
  
"What are you going to about it?" the droid asked, grinning slyly.  
  
"Sailor Kick!" I scream. My boot connected with the droid's head. Boy, did it feel good!  
  
It moaned in pain and I got ready for another kick. I guess this time it was prepared because it caught my foot and threw me to the ground.   
  
I felt something connect with my head and saw darkness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I could hear people conversing a few feet away. Slowly getting up, I put a hand to my head. I realized that I wasn't in my fuku anymore. 'What happened?'  
  
"Usagi!" Rei said. "You should be up."  
  
I was shocked, to say the least. "Since when do you care anymore?" I shot back. I stood up, as steadily as I could, and walked away. No one followed me... why am I not surprised.  
  
Walking past Crown's, I saw Unazuki leaving. "Ohayo, Usa-chan!"  
  
I didn't reply. If I was to look at myself in the reflection of the window, I could probably see my glazed eyes.  
  
"Usa, daijobu?" Unazuki asked.   
  
Everything was spinning now. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I was about to reply, but felt myself slipping into the darkness again. The last thing I hear is Unazuki yelling for Motoki.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe her?"   
  
"Rei-chan, lets give her some time to cool down," Makoto suggested.  
  
"Cool down!!" Mamoru exclaimed. "We've been so horrible to her for weeks! Her Mother just died and all we were worried about was her performance as a Senshi. If I remember correctly, we're supposed to be her friends! Do you think she'll just 'get over it'?"  
  
No one replied because, unfortunately, Mamoru was right.  
  
'Usako, please forgive me... us.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chibiusa arrived home to find Kenji rushing around the house, and out the door. A few minutes later, he came back in as if noticing her for the first time.  
  
"Kenji-papa?"  
  
"Chibiusa! I was wondering where you were. Come on, we have to get to the hospital."  
  
Chibiusa gasped. She remembered what happened the last time they were there. "I-is someone dying? Ikuko-mama went there and she never came home!"  
  
"No, Chibiusa," Kenji replied, putting his arms around the little girl. "No one is dying. Usagi just hit her head, that's all."  
  
"Nani yo!" She couldn't believe it. Now her Mama. Wait, if she was still around then everything had to be all right... ne?  
  
"Usagi told me about her being Sailor Moon. She also told me who you are."  
  
"When?"  
  
"The day after she learned about you. She thought it best I know. Come on, sweetheart, we should get going."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Why are hospital rooms so plain, without any color? You would think they would put more life into the rooms. More hope for whoever was within the walls.   
  
Sighing, I shut my eyes. I am way too tired for this kind of thought and my head is still killing me.   
  
I'm not really sure what happened after the youma knocked me to the ground. I suppose the other Senshi finished him off. Yeah, what a wonderful fighter of evil I turned out to be. I'm still surprised they were allowing me to fight, apparently they can still win battles without me. Today proved it.   
  
Okay, Usagi, that's enough! You're thinking again! Maybe if I just drifted off to sleep, the quell of pain in my head would subside when I woke up...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Mama? Is that Mama? What I would give for it to be her. "Mama?"  
  
"Hai, sweetheart, it's me."   
  
I rushed to her and gave her huge hug. "Mama, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"And I've missed you, Usagi," Mama replied. We sat on a bench, which had appeared out of nowhere. "Usagi, do you realize what kind of paradox has occured?"  
  
"Nani? Have you been talking to Sailor Pluto?"  
  
Mama laughed. "Hai, not too long ago. You must reconcile with your Senshi and Mamoru-san before it's too late. Crystal Tokyo and the life of Chibiusa are at stake here. If you don't reconcile, the future will fall apart and all that will remain is pure evil."  
  
I'm sort of confused by all of this. Now don't get me wrong, I love the fact that I'm speaking with Mama but what about Queen Serenity? Shouldn't she be the one telling me all this?   
  
"She thought it would be best if I did, Usagi." I stared at her, startled. You didn't know I could read your mind, did you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Return, Usagi. You'll know how to deal with this all the minute you see them."  
  
"But, Mama, I want to stay with you! I miss you!"  
  
"I know, baby, but it's not your time," she said. She gave me a kiss before standing up. "Give my love to Papa and Shingo. I love you my musume."  
  
"I love you too, okaasama!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
I woke as if I was only asleep but I knew for a fact that I was unconscious. The sigh of relief from Papa's mouth was a wonderful sound. "Usagi..." he whispered, giving me a hug.  
  
"Papa!" I hugged him back and told him what I had dreamt. I saw tears in his eyes. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai," he replied, wiping away the tears. "Your Mama is all right and you, my Princess, are still alive."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three days later I was finally allowed to leave that drab place they call a hospital. I was walking through the park when I saw my friends and Mamo-chan sitting by the lake. Now's a good time as ever. Besides, I hate being in a fight with them.  
  
I walked up to them, clearing my throat. Everyone turned to me and their faces lit up.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Daijobu, Usagi?"  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"Minna... I've missed you all so much! Gomen ne."  
  
"No, Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up. "You don't have anything to apologize for. We do. We doubted your abilities as a Senshi and that was wrong. Forgive us?"  
  
I smiled. "Of course I do! You're all such wonderful friends."  
  
After hugs and bit more apologizing, Mamo-chan put his arm around me. "Usako, gomen ne, I was having these awful dreams and I thought that if we broke up, you'd be safe. I now realize that it didn't matter if I broke up with you, you got hurt anyway." He kissed my cheek. "Forgive me, Princess?"  
  
"I forgive you a thousand times over, Mamo-chan!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him. "Aishiteru!"  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
I could hear the girls snickering as he leaned down to kiss me, on the lips this time, but I didn't care. My Mamo-chan still loved me. My friends still care about me. I feel like the luckiest person in the universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
